Hershel Greene/Staffel 4
Folge 1 - Kein Tag ohne Unglück left|100px Nachdem Hershel gezeigt hat, wie man Triebe neu pflanzt, geht er auf Rick zu, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Rat sich Sorgen um ihn macht, da er ständig ohne seine Waffe* das sichere Gefängnis verlässt. Rick kann die Sorgen nicht nachvollziehen, tut den anderen aber den Gefallen. Später, nachdem Rick von der Kontrolle der Fallen zurückkommt, berichtet er Hershel von seiner Begegnung mit Clara. Er merkt an, dass er nach dem Tod von Lori auch beinahe den Verstand verloren hätte und ihn wohl verlieren wird, wenn Carl oder Judith etwas zustoßen würde. Hershel kann ihn beruhigen und gut zusprechen, dass er und seine Kinder stark sind und so etwas nie passieren wird. Folge 2 - Tod, überall Tod left|100px Im Zellenblock D ertönen Schüsse. Die Gruppe sichert sofort Zellenblock C und verriegelt den Zugang über das Tunnelsystem. Hershel wird als Wache zurückgelassen, während die übrigen dem anderen Zellenblock zu Hilfe eilen. Nachdem die Untoten erledigt wurden, wird er jedoch hinzu gerufen. Rick, Daryl, Bob und Dr. Subramanian stehen um den Leichnahm von Charlie, einem schlafwandelnden Bewohner, der sich selbst eingesperrt hat. Rick erkennt, dass er ohne Fremdeinwirkungen gestorben ist. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass er an einem tödlichen Grippevirus erkrankt und innerhalb weniger Stunden verstorben ist. Der Virus sorgt für einen großen Lungendruck, weshalb Blut aus Auge, Nase, Mund und Ohren dringt. Der Große-Rat wird zusammengerufen. Dort beschließen sie, dass jeder aus Zellenblock D unter Quarantäne gestellt wird und die Bewohner in den Todestrakt (Zellenblock A) verlegt werden. Ihre Sitzung wird unterbrochen, denn auf dem Gang läuft Karen hustend vorbei. Die Gruppe tritt heraus. Hershel erklärt ihr, dass sie vorläufig separiert von den anderen werden muss, da sie sonst nicht betroffene anstecken könnte. Sie berichtet von David, der ebenfalls diese Anzeichen zeigt. Beide werden ins Tunnelsystem geführt, wo es saubere Zellen gibt. Hershel erklärt Daryl, dass sie später eine weitere Sitzung abhalten wollen. Dieser möchte in der Zwischenzeit Gräber ausheben für die Beerdigung. Folge 3 - Quarantäne left|100px Gemeinsam mit Dr. S. versucht Hershel den Erkrankten zu helfen. Als wieder ein Bewohner stirbt, verlässt er den Trakt und geht in die Bibliothek, um Rick die geprellte Hand zu verbinden, nachdem dieser Tyreese zusammengeschlagen hat. Später erwähnt er während der Ratssitzung, dass sich in ca. 50 Meilen entfernten Veterinär College noch Antibiotiker befinden können. Daryl stellt daraufhin einen trupp zusammen, damit die Medikamente geholt werden können. Anschließend geht er in das Verwaltungsgebäude und überlegt, wie er noch helfen könnte. Als er einen Becher in der Hand hält, kommt ihm die Idee in den Wald zu gehen und Holunderbeerblätter für einen Tee zu sammeln. Auf den Weg aus dem Trakt trifft er auf Carl, der wissen möchte wohin Hershel geht. Er erzählt es dem Jungen, was bei diesem allerdings kein Verstaändnis hervorruft. Carl möchte das Unterfangen verhindern, Hershel ist aber entschlossen und lässt den Jungen stehen, als dieser mit seinem Vater gedroht hat. Schließlich entscheidet sich Carl den Tierarzt in den Wald zu begleiten. Während Hershel die Blätter der Holunderbeerbüsche abreißt, sichert Carl die Gegend mit gezogenee Waffe. Erst jetzt fällt Hershel auf, dass der Junge seine Waffe wieder zurück hat. Er lobt Carl, dass dieser nach seiner Waffenlosen Zeit viel erwachsener auftritt. Carl nimmt das Lob gerne an und entdeckt kurz darauf einen am Baum lehnenden Zombie, dessen Beine unter einem Baumstamm begraben liegen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist es mit der Ruhe vorbei. Ein weiterer Zombie, dessen Bein in einer Bärenfalle hängt, kommt auf die beiden zu. Carl möchte diesen Zombie erschießen, was Hershel aber nicht zulässt. Anschließend gehen sie in das Gefängnis zurück. Dort stellt Hershel alles zusammen, was er für das Kochen von Tee benötigt, packt es in eine kiste und geht zum Zellentrakt A, als er von Maggie gestoppt wird. Sie kann es nicht zulassen, dass ihr Vater in den verseuchten Trakt geht. Es kommt zu einem Streitgespräch, das Rick hört und daraufhin zu den beiden geht. Hershel besteht darauf den Erkrankten zu helfen. Dies ist seine einzige Möglichkeit Leben zu retten. Wie und wo er sein eigenes Leben riskiert, ist alleine seine Entscheidung. Maggie kann die Argumente verstehen und lässt ihren Vater schließlich in den Trakt. Sofort beginnt Hershel damit Tee zu kochen und verteilt diesen. ALs er Dr. S. einen Becher gibt, muss dieser stark husten. Beim letzten Hustenreiz spukt er Hershel einen Schwall Blut ins Gesicht. Hershel nimmt daraufhin seinen Mundschutz ab und wischt sich das Blut ab. Hershel bleibt in dem Trakt und versucht den anderen zu helfen und sie zu unterstützen. Folge 5 - Die Krankheit zum Tode left|100px Hershel setzt Henry ein künstliches Beatmungsgerät ein und erklärt, dass der Mann solange überlebt, wie sie bereit sind ihn zu beatmen. Bei ihrer Runde fällt Hershel ein Toter auf. Glenn will ihn direkt erledigen, doch der alte Veterinär möchte nicht, dass dies im Zellenblock passiert. Sie legen ihn auf eine Trage und fahren ihn zum Injektionsraum. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Lizzie, die neugierig fragt, wohin der Mann verlegt wird. Hershel beauftragt sie ein Buch zu lesen. Im Injektionsraum gesteht Hershel, dass er bislang noch niemanden erstechen musste, da dies bislang andere für ihn gemacht haben. Glenn sticht dem wiedererwachten Toten sein Messer in den Schädel. Hershel trifft sich mit seiner Tochter und entschuldigt Glenn, der sich ausruhen muss, da er ihm viele Aufgaben zugemutet hat. Maggie bemerkt wie müde Hershel aussieht und bietet ihre Hilfe an. Er jedoch erklärt, dass jeder seine Aufgaben hat und sie draußen dringender gebraucht wird. Sie verabschieden sich. Glenn stand um die Ecke und hat alles mit angehört. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er Hershel zu einer Lüge zwingen musste, allerdings sah er keinen anderen Weg Maggie davon abzuhalten in den Zellenblock zu gehen. Hershel jedoch sah dies nicht als Lüge an, denn Glenn hat in der Tat ausgeruht. Er schickt ihn sich zu erholen. Später schaut er nach Henry und sieht, wie Glenn ihn beatmet. Er geht weiter zu seinem Freund Caleb, der auf seinem Bett sitzt. Bei der Untersuchung weigert sich dieser. Er erklärt, dass nicht jeder überleben wird und er bereit sein muss einige gehen zu lassen damit die Mehrheit überleben kann. Dann beschreibt er, dass es einen Punkt gibt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt und er an diesem Punkt ist. Danach zeigt er Hershel eine Schrotflinte, die er mitgebracht hat, nachdem was im Zellenblock D vorgefallen war. Caleb besteht darauf, dass Hershel alle Zellentüren verschließt. Schließlich lässt er sich anschauen. Hershel sieht, wie Blut aus Augen, Nase und Mund läuft. Er beginnt damit die Zellentüren zu schließen. Einer der Bewohner läuft hustend heraus, bricht auf dem Boden zusammen und stirbt. Der ganze Zellenblock schaut zu, als Hershel sein Messer zückt. Sasha bringt ihm eine Trage. Sie legen den Mann darauf. Danach fährt ihn jedoch Hershel allein fort. Im Injektionsraum kann er ihn erst erstechen, nachdem er das Tuch über das Gesicht gezogen hat. Nachdem er dies getan hat, spricht ihn Rick hinter der Glasscheibe an. Er macht ihm Mut, dass alle Bewohner zwar wissen, was er mit den Leichen macht, sie jedoch sehen, wie sehr Hershel kämpft. Danach berichtet er ihm von Carol und dass er sie ausgesetzt hat für den Doppelmord an Karen und David. Geschockt geht Hershel hinaus und schließt weitere Zellen. Dann sieht er Sasha regungslos am Boden liegen. Es gelingt ihm sie wieder zu beleben. Völlig geschafft erklärt sie, dass sie zunächst dachte, dass er ein Idiot ist, dass er als Gesunder zu den Kranken ging, doch nun ist sie froh, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Hershel geht weiter seine Runde machen. Er kommt an einer Zelle mit zwei Männern an. Einer liegt auf dem Bett. Der andere möchte nicht, dass Hershel ihn anschaut. Er schließt die Zelle der beiden Personen. Lizzie ruft nach Hershel. Eine Untote kommt aus ihrer Zelle gelaufen und greift den überraschten Senioren an. Dieser fällt zu Boden und ruft allen zu, dass sie in ihren Zellen bleiben sollen. Eileen kommt heraus und tritt gegen den Zombie. Auch der zuvor eingesperrte Mann kommt mit gezogener Waffe heraus. Doch ihm folgt ein Zombie, der ihm in den Arm beißt, worauf hin sich ein Schuss löst und Eileen verletzt. Hershel kann wieder aufstehen und sieht, wie Lizzie einen Zombie hinter sich her lockt. Er erkennt die Gefahr und eilt zu ihr hinauf. In letzter Sekunde kann er den Untoten über das Geländer in ein Netz werfen und rettet dem Kind das Leben. Er sperrt das Mädchen zu Luke und schaut sich dann Glenn an, will sich jedoch zuvor um die Untoten kümmern. Er geht zur Zelle von Caleb um die Waffe zu holen. Dieser ist jedoch schon verwandelt und greift nach ihm. Hershel bricht ihm den Arm und sticht ihm durchs Auge ins Gehirn. Danach öffnet er die Zelle und holt sich die Schrotflinte. Durch klappern an den Geländern lockt er die Zombies in ein Nebenzimmer und erschießt sie dort. Danach versucht er das Beatmungsgerät von Henry zurück zu holen. Im Kampf mit dem Untoten taucht seine Tochter im Zellenblock auf. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie den Beutel nicht verletzen darf. Sie erschießt den Zombie mit einem gezielten Schuss. Hershel kann das Beatmungsgerät rechtzeitig einsetzen und Glenn somit stabilisieren. In der Nacht kommt Daryls Gruppe zurück und bringt die Medizin. Bob kümmert sich um das Antibiotikum, während Maggie assistiert. Sie schickt ihren Vater sich auszuruhen. Als dieser an der Zelle von Caleb vorbei kommt, geht er hinein und drückt ihm das verbliebene Auge zu. Dann holt er seine Bibel hervor und weint leise. Am nächsten Morgen erklärt er Tyreese und Daryl, dass Glenn nun allein atmen kann und er zuversichtlich genug ist, dass er den Zellenblock beruhigt verlassen kann. Daryl bewundert die Zähigkeit von Glenn und Hershel, was der Senior gern als Kompliment annimmt. Er besucht Michonne und lässt sich auf eine Autofahrt einladen um die Zombies abzutransportieren, die in der letzten Nacht den Zaun überwunden haben und von Rick aufgehalten wurden. Folge 7 - Handicap left|100px Hershel entlädt den Anhänger mit den Leichen. Dabei gelingt es ihm die Frau zum Lachen zu bringen. Folge 8 - Kein Zurück left|100pxSie überschütten die Leichen mit Benzin und stecken sie in Brand. Als sie zurück zu ihrem Auto wollen, wird Michonne K.O. geschlagen und Hershel vom Governor mit einer Waffe bedroht, bevor dieser seine Pistole ziehen kann. Die beiden werden gefesselt und in einen Wohnwagen gebracht. Dort kommt der Governor bald wieder und löst ihre Knebel und setzt sie nebeneinander. Er erklärt, dass er ihnen nichts antun will, was Hershel bezweifelt. Dann erzählt er, dass sie das Gefängnis brauchen um zu überleben. Hershel erfährt, dass der Governor hier Personen hat, die er liebt und beschützen will. Kurz bevor er geht, appelliert Hershel an sein Vaterherz und fragt, wie er die Töchter eines anderen Vaters bedrohen kann, wenn er doch weiß, wie es ist in Angst um sie zu leben. Kalt erwidert der Governor, dass die fremden Töchter nicht seine Töchter sind und geht. Michonne und Hershel werden zum Gefängnis gebracht. Nachdem Rick herunter gerufen wurde, lässt er die Gefangenen vorführen. Sie diskutieren miteinander, bis der Governor plötzlich schießt. Hershel zuckt zusammen. Als er sich umdreht sieht er, dass es nur Zombies sind, auf die er geschossen hat. Der Governor verlangt, dass Rick mit seiner Gruppe noch am selben Tag abzieht und das Gefängnis den Angreifern überlässt. Alle Versuche eine einvernehmliche Lösung zu finden, scheitern. Rick versucht auch die im Hintergrund stehenden Menschen anzusprechen und sie von dem Unrecht zu überzeugen, doch sie schweigen nur. Schließlich bietet er an, dass sie alle ihre Waffen beiseite legen und durch das Tor als Mitglied der Gemeinschaft kommen können. Hershel ist sehr glücklich über die Worte, die Rick finden konnte. Der Governor holt jedoch mit dem Katana von Michonne aus und schlägt Hershel in den Hals. Darauf hin beginnt der Kampf zwischen den beiden Lagern. Hershel versucht zwischen den Autos zu entkommen, doch der Governor findet ihn und hackt ihm den Kopf ab. Folge 9 - Für Dich left|100px Der Kopf von Hershel erwacht schließlich zum untoten Leben. Michonne kommt auf ihn zu und rammt ihren Katana in seinen Kopf. Anschließend streicht sie ihm noch einmal durch das Haar und verlässt schließlich den Bereich des Gefängnis. Folge 15 - * Tara erklärt gegenüber Glenn, dass die Hinrichtung von Hershel das Schlimmste bei dem Angriff auf das Gefängnis war. Folge 16 - * Maggie und Glenn fahren mit einem Dodge Challenger auf das Gelände des Gefängnisses. Maggie steigt aus dem Wagen und umarmt freudig ihren Vater. * In einem Rückblick sieht man Hershel wie dieser Rick im Gefängnis weckt. Er bittet, dass Rick ihm folgt. Gemeinsam stehen sie dann draußen auf dem Außenhof. Rick gräbt gerade ein Loch in die Erde während Hershel erklärt, was das Ganze soll.